Rules To Fall in Love
by Nyonya Jung
Summary: [CHAPTER 3 Update!] Mencintai dalam sakit. Ini cinta yang bodoh. Mengubah diri demi orang yang bahkan tak memalingkan wajahnya sedikit pun. Walaupun begitu tetap saja Jimin mencintainya. YoonMin! Jimin!GS BTS Fict. Lil'bit Hurt
1. Chapter 1

YoonMin Fanfiction!

Jimin!GS!

Warn! Typo(s), gak sesuai EYD!

 _THIS IS A REMAKE STORY!_

 _I'M JUST REMAKER!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Nyonya Jung Present

.

.

 **[PROLOGUE]**

.

.

"Ah, sial!" Yoongi melempar pulpennya. Buku catatannya sudah penuh dengan coretan-coretan tidak jelas yang dibuat olehnya.

Seokjin, teman sebangkunya, mengulum senyum. Gelagat Yoongi mirip cacing kepanasan, tidak bisa diam. Untungnya mereka duduk di barisan paling belakang. Pandangan guru jadi sedikit terhalangi. Yoongi dan Seokjin tidak akan bisa bebas mengobrol seperti ini di bangku depan.

"Sudah, datangi saja" ucap Seokjin tiba-tiba.

"Maksudmu?" Yoongi mengerutkan kening. "Datangi siapa maksudmu?" Tanya Yoongi lagi.

Seokjin tersenyum penuh arti sambil menangkat bahunya.

"Maksudmu Jimin?" Pekik Yoongi. "Dengar, aku tidak memikirkan dia. Mana mungkin aku memikirkan si gendut itu"

Seokjin terkekeh geli mendengar ucapan bohong teman sebangkunya itu. "Aku tidak bilang datangi Jimin. Maksudku, datangi kamar mandi sana. Wajahmu seperti orang menahan buang air" ucap Seokjin sambil menahan tawa.

"O-oh. Itu..." Yoongi gelagapan. "Y-ya sepertinya aku sakit perut."

"Jadi..." Seokjin mengangkat alisnya.

"Jadi?"

"Kamar mandi, Yoon" ucap Seokjin gemas.

"Ya, itu maksudku. Haha" Yoongi memaksakan tawanya. Buru-buru, ia minta izin keluar kelas. Di belakang, Seokjin geleng-geleng kepala. Puas rasanya melihat Yoongi bingung.

Min Yoongi si keren, si tampan, si populer, dan si dingin jadi jungkir balik seperti itu. Seokjin sangat yakin Yoongi memikirkan Jimin.

Park Jimin, gadis imut, yang keras kepala, ya memang tubuhnya tidak seperti orang-orang, dia gemuk. Jimin adalah murid baru yang mengaku pernah mengenal Yoongi, dan jatuh cinta pada Yoongi. Sayang, Yoongi benar-benar memperlakukan Jimin sangat buruk.

Di luar kelas, rasa khawatir yang ditahan-tahannya pun meluap. "Ya Tuhan. Ya Tuhan" Yoongi mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Aku tidak boleh kalah. Aku tidak boleh jatuh dalam pesona Jimin, ya, tidak boleh dan tidak akan. Dari sekian banyak orang, kenapa harus si gendut itu?" Yoongi menepuk-nepuk pipinya. Otaknya serasa rusak.

Semoga saja dengan mencuci muka, bayangan Jimin luntur dari kepalanya.

Tanpa disangka, saat dia berjalan ke arah kamar mandi, orang yang sedaritadi ada dipikirannya muncul, berjalan di koridor sambil berpegangan ke dinding.

"Bagus sekali" desis Yoongi sinis.

Yoongi menyembunyikan dirinya di balik tembok, mengabaikan Jimin yang sedang kesakitan. Ingin rasanya Yoongi mengumpat, tapi mau bilang apa? Mengejek Jimin gendut sudah tidak tepat. Jimin yang sekarang kurus. Jimin... sangat cantik.

Yoongi mendesah. Rasa bersalah menekan kuat dadanya. Saat Jimin meringis kesakitan, ia tidak bisa pura-pura tidak peduli. Bukan ini yang Yoongi mau. Sebagian dari kesakitan itu disebabkan oleh Yoongi, sisanya karena kebodohan gadis itu.

Kalau begini caranya, tidak ada cara lain selain menghentikan Jimin. Jimin tidak boleh menyiksa dirinya lebih dari ini.

.

.

END/TBC?

Halo~ aku bawa ff remake dari Novel berjudul "Syarat Jatuh Cinta" karya Marin Josi & Purba Sitorus. Maaf aku remake seenak jidat T.T

Sumpah yaa ceritanya aku suka banget, ngena banget di hati, kalian bisa beli buku aslinya di toko-toko buku kok^^ Covernya animasi cowo lagi ngasih kue gede banget ke cewe, aaaa lucu. mungkin kalian pernah ada yang baca? :D

BTW, **ini gak full sama kaya novel aslinya**. Sebisa mungkin aku bedain, tapi emang niatnya aku bedain karena ini castnya YoonMin ^^ Tapi ini aku jadinya remake, terinspirasi, apa plagiat sih? ;-; remake kan ya, remake? bingung T.T

Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat aku butuhkan di ff ini, karena ini pertama kalinya aku me-remake, TERIMA KASIH!^^

Semoga ff ini gapapa, reader suka, dan ah aku pusing :'

.

Last, but not least. RnR?

Best Regards,

Nyonya Jung


	2. Chapter 01

YoonMin Fanfiction!

Jimin!GS

Warn! Typo(s), gak sesuai EYD

 _THIS IS A REMAKE STORY!_

.

.

Nyonya Jung Present

.

.

[Chapter 1]

Pertemuan Pertama

.

Di sebuah tempat bimbingan belajar, kawasan Busan, terlihat seorang gadis -imut- dengan tubuh yang gemuk tengah menopang kepalanya yang bisa kapan saja terbentur meja. Matanya sudah tidak tahan manahan kantuk yang melanda.

"Park Jimin!"

"Ya Saem"

Seketika matanya terbuka lebar dan dia terjaga. Ya, gadis itu bernama Park Jimin. Gadis nerd dengan tubuhnya yang gemuk, membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian di manapun dia berada.

"Pergilah ke toilet untuk cuci muka!"

Lalu Jimin berdiri dengan susah payah akibat tubuhnya yang gemuk, dan berjalan ke luar kelas bimbingan belajar. Hal itu membuat tawa tertahan dari teman-temannya disana.

Jimin kini adalah kelas 1 SMA, ibunya menuntut agar dia mendapat nilai bagus, padahal Jimin sama sekali tidak suka belajar dan nilainya pas-pas-an.

Tak lama Jimin masuk ke toilet. Ia mematut diri ke depan cermin. Jimin benar-benar mengutuk tubuhnya yang kelewat gemuk itu.

'Tenang Jimin, kau anugrah terindah, kau indah. Tidak ada makhluk Tuhan yang jelek, tidak pernah ada!' Ucapnya di dalam hati.

Dia membasuh wajahnya dengan air. Lalu menghela nafas lelah. Lelah dengan paksaan belajar dari ibunya, lelah dengan berat badannya, lelah dengan pelajaran di sekolah, lelah semuanya! Rasanya Jimin ingin bebas dari semua itu.

.

Setiap harinya sepulang sekolah Jimin pasti harus ke tempat bimbingan belajar itu, karena ini sudah masuk pertengahan semester, jadi ibunya semakin gencar menyuruhnya belajar. Astaga Jimin lelah.

Seperti biasa, Jimin sangat mengantuk kalau sudah urusan belajar. Kini dia dan Taehyung (sahabat laki-lakinya) sedang menunggu giliran kelas mereka masuk. Taehyung sedang berkutat dengan _Bank Soal Ujian Tengah Semester_ nya.

"Taehyung-ah, temani aku ke toko buku" ucap Jimin mengetuk-ngetukan kakinya di lantai.

"Hm...?" Gumam Taehyung yang masih berkutat dengan bukunya. Senggolan Jimin benar-benar tidak berpengaruh padanya. Taehyung sangat berkonsentrasi kalau sudah bertemu dengan soal.

Soal. Soal. Selalu saja soal. Ujian masih satu bulan lagi, tapi Taehyung sudah memeras otak dari awal semester kemarin bayangkan dan sekarang lebih memerasnya lagi. Golongan pintar seperti Taehyung kalau disodorkan buku soal pasti akan histeris dan seakan larut dalam soal, kalau Jimin bilang sih kesurupan soal. Bahkan hobi bersepeda dan bernyanyinya ikutan pending karena harus seratus persen fokus untuk ujian.

Jimin mengedarkan pandangannya. Orang-orang disini sama gilanya seperti Taehyung. Bel belum berbunyi tapi mereka malah belajar, bukannya bersantai menikmati waktu luang, sebagian dari mereka bahkan membentuk kelompok kecil untuk membahas soal-soal.

Berkutat dengan soalnya nanti saja di dalam kelas. Batin Jimin gemas.

"Tae, kau butuh buku-buku soal lagi, kan? Ayolah, pasti ada buku yang belum kau beli." Jimin mulai mengguncang bahu Taehyung. Berlama-lama di keadaan seperti ini bisa membuat Jimin tertular kesurupan soal. Jimin tidak mau jadi manusia membosankan seperti itu.

Taehyung semakin menggeser tubuhnya menjauh dari Jimin. Wajahnya juga semakin terbenam ke dalam halaman buku dan sibuk mencorat-coret bagian yang kosong.

Sepertinya Jimin salah strategi. Jimin menggeser duduknya mendekati Taehyung.

"Tae, sebenarnya aku butuh buku rumus. Aku belum punya sama sekali" Daebak! Alasan yang brilian, Jimin. Taehyung pasti mau membantu orang bodoh seperti Jimin kalau seperti ini. Taehyung yang baik hati, pintar, dan murah senyum pasti akan bilang...

"Yang benar saja" Taehyung mendengus tapi masih berkutat dengan bukunya. "Paling kau mau beli novel lagi" ucapnya tanpa melihat Jimin.

 _Sial, kenapa tidak berhasil_. Batin Jimin sebal.

"Serius, Tae. Aku mau beli buku rumus." Ucapan Jimin terdengar sedih dan mau tidak mau Taehyung menatap wajah Jimin. Yes, akhirnya Taehyung sudi melihat Jimin.

"Kalau begitu, pakai saja buku rumusku." Taehyung membuka tasnya, lalu menyodorkan buku tipis yang diyakini adalah buku rumus.

"Kau tidak usah keluar uang, pakai saja."

Sial. Sial. Jimin cemberut, kenapa sahabatnya ini tidak bisa diajak kompromi sih. Jimin hanya ingin-

"Aku tahu kau hanya ingin kabur, kan?" Tanya Taehyung dengan sudut-sudut bibirnya yang naik. _Benar sekali, Tae, aku mau kabur_! Batin Jimin semakin gemas.

"Taehyung-ah, apa otakmu tidak panas? Setiap hari belajar tanpa henti, aku saja yang melihatnya gerah" ucap Jimin. Cemberutnya makin panjang, membuat Taehyung semakin melebarkan senyumnya.

"Kau pasti peringkat pertama, Tae. Tidak usahlah belajar sekeras itu" ucap Jimin.

Taehyung nyegir-nyengir kuda, "Memang benar, sih"

Ugh, Jimin benar-benar bernafsu untuk mengacak-acak rambut Taehyung sekarang. "Kita jadi kabur?" Tanya Jimin pelan, wajahnya menyiratkan keinginan yang sangat besar.

"Tidak" Taehyung tertawa terbahak membuat Jimin merengut. "Ya ampun, Jim. Sebenarnya untuk apa kau belajar disini?" Tanya Taehyung geleng-geleng kepala. Biaya belajar disini tidak murah, karena termasuk dalam tempat bimbingan belajar yang bonavit. Kelihatan dari gedung dan kelas-kelasnya. Guru-gurunya diambil dari sekolah-sekolah elit. Sebagian besar siswa yang belajar disini juga berhasil. Ada harga, ada rupa.

"Supaya tidak bosan di rumah" ucap Jimin jujur. Dia yakin Taehyung akan kesal.

"Cuma penghilang bosan? Tidak ada alasan lain?" Tawa Taehyung hilang. Benar kan, Taehyung kesal, Jimin mengulum senyum.

"Yaaa ada sih. Aku belajar disini supaya orang tuaku diam. Kamu tahu kan bagaimana kalau mereka sudah kumat, daripada telingaku sakit, aku menurut saja"

"Jim, kau bercanda kan?" Mata Taehyung menyipit. Gawat, Taehyung sudah mulai kesal.

"Mendung seperti ini enaknya makan apa ya?" Gumam Jimin sambil melihat kuku-kukunya jarinya, mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Hm, ramen pedas sepertinya enak. Minumnya jus jeruk, ah tidak, jus alpukat. Ditambah nasi goreng kimchi juga oke"

"Kalau bukan novel, makanan. Sepertinya hanya itu yang ada di pikiranmu ya, Jim" Taehyung menghela nafas.

"Terserah kau mau makan apa, minum apa, aku malas meladenimu. Ayo, ke kelas, sudah hampir masuk" Taehyung langsung melesat pergi.

"Yah, kita tidak jadi kabur?" Tanya Jimin lalu meraih tasnya dan bangkit dari duduknya. Saat itu lah dia merasa sesuatu berdesir di antara kedua pahanya. Oh, tidak! Jangan bilang... Jimin menarik rok belakangnya. Noda merah tercetak jelas di area pinggulnya. Dan ada juga yang mengotori bangku yang dia duduki, untung bangku tersebut bukan berbahan kain.

Gawat! Jimin kembali duduk di bangku itu.

"Taehyung! Taehyung..!"

"Apa lagi sih? Ayo cepat, kita akan dapat tempat duduk belakang kalau begini caranya" ucap Taehyung kesal. Perlu diketahui Taehyung sangat benci duduk di belakang, karena entah kenapa dia akan mudah sekali mengantuk kalau di belakang, dan dia jadi tidak fokus.

"Darurat. Ke sini dulu sebentar" Wajah Jimin benar-benar kalut. "Cepatlah, Tae!"

"Apa sih, Jim?" Taehyung kembali ke tempat Jimin. Ia sebal, sudah pasti hari ini ia duduk di belakang.

Jimin menggigit bibirnya, bingung antara harus bilang atau tidak. Bagaimana pun juga Taehyung laki-laki.

"Aku..."

"Apa?" Tanya Taehyung. Jimin membentuk gestur supaya Taehyung menunduk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Jimin.

"Aku tembus" ucap Jimin berbisik di telinga Taehyung.

Wajah Taehyung berubah cerah. Ya, karena kesialan Jimin sebanding dengan rasa kesalnya duduk di belakang. Antara ingin tertawa dan menolong, tapi dia tidak tahu harus menolong apa.

"Ya sudah sana ganti" ucap Taehyung cuek. Tanpa tahu penderitaan seorang Jimin.

"Taehyuuung kau tega padaku, aku tidak bawa pembalut"

"Siapa suruh tidak bawa, kau itu kan perempuan, sudah harusnya siap sedia. Masa aku harus bawa, mau dibilang apa nanti" Taehyung melipat tangan di dada, Jimin cemberut, dia bingung harus apa. Benar kata Taehyung, harusnya dia bawa pembalut untuk berjaga-jaga. Ah bodohnya kau Park Jimin. Batinnya kesal.

"Apa kau bawa jaket?" Tanya Jimin.

"Kalau aku bawa jaket, sudah daritadi aku kasih."

Ya Tuhan sekarang apa yang harus Jimin lakukan. Jimin berani saja nekat. Masalahnya, Jimin itu tidak mudah dilupakan. Pipinya tembam, tubuhnya gemuk, rambutnya yang susah diatur, membuat Jimin langsung terkenal pada hari pertama. Terkenal gemuk maksudnya.

Butuh waktu berminggu-minggu untuk membuat orang-orang terbiasa dengan badannya. Bahkan, pertemanannya dengan Taehyung sempat tidak dipercayai. Mana mungkin Taehyung si tampan, bisa berteman dengan Jimin si buruk rupa. Hey, Jimin dan Taehyung sudah bersahabat dari kecil.

Kalau sampai insiden 'bocornya' ini menyebar, entah ejekan apalagi yang akan diterima Jimin.

"Bagaimana inii" ucap Jimin menahan tangis.

Namun tiba-tiba...

"Kalau kau mau, kau bisa pakai ini" ucap lelaki berambut coklat, berkulit putih pucat, dengan senyuman yang menawan. Jimin dan Taehyung terbengong dibuatnya. Orang itu mengulurkan sebuah jaket ke arah Jimin.

"Ini, pakailah. Tadi aku duduk di samping, dan aku tidak sengaja mendengar tentang..." Lelaki itu tertawa. Giginya putih dan memiliki gummy smile yang benar-benar indah. Matanya yang sipit menambah kesan tampan saat dia tertawa. Hati Jimin langsung meleleh dibuatnya.

"... tentang situasi um itu." Lanjutnya

"Oh." Taehyung melirik Jimin yang sedang terpaku melihat lelaki asing ini. "Jim, bagaimana?"

"Te-terima kasih" ucap Jimin lalu mengambil jaket lelaki yang diulurkan itu.

Sungguh memalukan! Batin Jimin. Ia pun menundukkan kepalanya. Ini sama seperti rakyat jelata yang bertemu pangeran, seperti kodok bertemu angsa, dan seperti rumput yang disandingkan dengan mawar. Kalian tahu Jimin yang mana kan?

Lelaki itu sangat tampan, Jimin sampai sesak napas. Udara seperti hilang dari sekitarnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku masuk kelas dulu." Lelaki itu berlalu.

" _Gentle_ juga" ucap Taehyung.

"Tidak, Tae. Tapi sangat _gentle_. Ah keren sekali" ucap Jimin. Pipinya panas. Jantungnya berdebar lebih keras. Jimin mencium jaket lelaki itu. Wanginya sangat maskulin, tidak mudah dilupakan. Dan masih sangat bersih.

"Masalah sudah teratasi, sekarang ayo masuk kelas"

"T-tunggu, Tae."

"Apa lagi sih?!"

"Masalahnya aku benar-benar tidak pakai pembalut" ucap Jimin menunduk. Astaga, Taehyung benar-benar kesal dengan sahabatnya yang satu ini. Walaupun Taehyung laki-laki, dia tidak bodoh, dia tahu kalau perempuan haid tapi tidak pakai pembalut akan jadi seperti apa, lalu mau jadi apa Jimin kalau tetap masuk kelas.

"Sudahlah, kau pulang saja, aku akan izinkan dirimu di kelas." Ucap Taehyung lalu pergi meninggalkan Jimin.

"Terima kasih Taehyung!" Teriak Jimin di koridor.

Jimin mengikat jaket itu di pinggangnya yang lebar untuk menutupi noda darah di belakang roknya. Setelah itu membersihkan bangku yang terkena noda darahnya.

Aku harus cepat pulang. Ya, kembali ke sini, lalu mengembalikan ini.

.

.

Jimin pulang naik bus. Begitu sampai di rumah, dia memanggil maidnya. Jangan salah, biar gemuk dan jelek begitu, Jimin itu anak orang kaya raya. Rumahnya besar dan mewah dengan mobil-mobil yang tertata rapi di garasi. Tapi Jimin tidak menganggap dirinya sekaya itu, dia tetap hidup sederhana.

"Bibi, tolong di rendam ya, nanti aku yang cuci" ucapnya pada seorang maid di rumahnya.

"Maaf Nona, tapi apa tidak Saya saja yang mencucinya?" Maid itu bingung. "Jangan! Itu ada darahku, aku takut kualat kalau Bibi yang mencuci. Aku bisa dimarahi ibu habis-habisan nanti" ucap Jimin.

"Baiklah, Nona."

Setelah maid itu pergi, Jimin juga langsung melesat ke kamar mengganti baju seragamnya dengan _bathrobe_. Baju seragamnya dia rendam sendiri di kamar mandi kamarnya, biar nanti saja mengurusnya. Setelah selesai, dia menghampiri tempat cuci baju dan melihat jaket itu sudah direndam.

Langsung saja dia masukan ke mesin cuci dan menekan beberapa tombol, jaket itu akan dicuci bersih, lalu dikeringkan secara otomatis. Ah tidak lupa Jimin memberikan pewangi pakaian yang paling wangi di rumahnya.

Sambil menunggu jaket selesai, Jimin bergegas mandi. Membersihkan dirinya dari debu dan noda. Jimin menuangkan sabun cair kelewat banyak, badannya penuh dengan busa dan setiap lekuk tidak ada yang luput dari gosokannya.

"Cepatlah cepatlaah" Jimin sudah selesai mandi dan sekarang dia sedang mengobrak-abrik lemarinya, mencari pakaian apa yang kira-kira bagus untuknya. Ya, dia harus tampil cantik. Pakaian yang dipakai harus pakaian indah. Jimin harus memakai...

 _Tidak ada._

Bajunya jelek semua kalau dia pakai. "Ah bisa gila! Aku harus pakai apa?" Dirinya benar-benar frustasi sekarang. Memilih kemeja berenda sepertinya tidak cocok. Kalau memakai rok, semua roknya sudah kekecilan, dan kalau dipaksa pasti sobek. Kaus? Tidak keren. Jimin menjambak rambut tebalnya. Lalu dia memekik pelan, dan memutuskan memakai baju yang biasa dia pakai.

"Yang mana saja lah, yang penting pakai baju"

Jaket lelaki tampan itu sudah kering dan siap disetrika. Jimin menyetrika dengan hati-hati dan serapi mungkin. Setelah selesai, dia menatap dengan penuh kagum, jaket lelaki tampan itu sudah sama seperti semula, rapi dan wangi. Jimin pun memasukan jaket itu ke plastik. Benar-benar seperti tukang laundry dadakan si Jimin ini.

Jimin keluar rumah melesat secepat mungkin ke halte bus. Angkutan kota benar-benar membuat Jimin gemas, saat dibutuhkan dia tidak datang, saat dia sedang santai, justru datang dengan cepat.

"Tidak apa-apa, semua akan berjalan dengan lancar"

 _DGER!_

Jimin terkejut bukan main, langit yang mendung kini semakin mendung. Satu persatu titik hujan mulai turun membasahi tanah. "Tidak apa-apa halangan kecil seperti ini tidak akan membuatku mundur untuk bertemu dengan lelaki itu"

Saat bus sudah dekat, dia baru menyadari kebodohannya, kenapa dia tidak minta antar supir?

.

.

.

Jimin keluar dari bus. Jarak dari halte bus ke tempatnya belajar tidak jauh, tapi keadaan hujan begini, Jimin jadi berpikir dua kali. Apalagi dia tidak bawa payung.

Lama Jimin menunggu hujan reda -yang kenyataannya malah semakin deras- dia pun menyerah. Jimin menerobos hujan, berharap tidak basah kuyup, bodohnya.

Jimin sampai di tempat les dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Seperti kucing liar yang kehujanan, ya seperti itu lah Jimin kira-kira. Ia pun memasuki gedung megah tersebut, berjalan di koridor, berharap masih bisa menemukan lelaki tampan itu. Mengingat jam belajar sudah selesai dari setengah jam yang lalu.

Jimin celingak-celinguk mencari keberadaan lelaki itu. "Hah bodohnya aku,..." Jimin menyerah mencarinya, dia berjalan ke pintu keluar. Air menetes dari bajunya yang basah kuyup, menandai alur Jimin berjalan sampai teras luar gedung itu.

"Bodoh..." ucapnya merutuki kebodohannya. "Kalau tadi minta antar supir, pasti sudah sampai lebih cepat. Kenapa tidak terpikir sama sekali sih?" Gumamnya kesal.

" _Halo? Aku jadi dijemput?_ "

Suara itu. Jimin menegakkan tubuhnya dan menoleh ke belakang. Jimin melihatnya. Dari arah dalam koridor pintu keluar, muncul lelaki tampan itu. Sebelah tangannya menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga, raut wajahnya kelihatan sedang jengkel.

Jimin serasa melayang. Rasa kecewa dan putus asanya berganti dengan perasaan senang. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian rasa senang itu berubah menjadi rasa khawatir. Penampilannya!

" _Iya, di sini hujan. Sepertinya akan lama. Kalau aku naik bus, mau sampai jam berapa di rumah?_ " Lelaki itu bertemu pandang dengan Jimin. Buru-buru Jimin menunduk lalu kembali melihat ke depan.

Aduh...

" _Ya sudah. Aku tunggu_ " Suara lelaki itu sudah hilang. Jimin yakin pasti dia menunggu di dalam. Orang bodoh mana yang menunggu hujan reda di luar sedangkan di dalam masih ada ruangan hangat. Hanya Jimin.

Jimin menatap jaket di tangannya. Biarlah besok saja dia kembalikan. Tanpa sadar, dia tersenyum. Besok, aku akan mempersiapkan diri lebih baik.

"Kau anak perempuan yang tadi siang, kan?"

Jimin tersentak. Lelaki tampan itu, duduk di sampingnya! Astaga senyumannya menyilaukan mata. Jimin terpaku lagi.

"Aku benar, kan? Ku lihat kau menghindariku, ada apa?"

Jimin masih membisu. Bingung mau bicara apa, dirinya sangat senang.

"Yoongi. Aku Min Yoongi" ucap lelaki tampan itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

.

.

.

TBC/END?

* * *

Yeayy! Ini pertemuan awal mereka ya. Prolog kemarin itu udah alur di tengah-tengah kayanya xD . Maaf updatenya lama, karena sekali lagi di sini aku buat alurnya sedikit beda dari aslinya, jadi aku muter otak lagi. Semoga chap ini kalian suka ya^^ Aku seneeeeng banget liat review kalian. Chapter depan mungkin kayanya bakal lama, soalnya aku pulang kampung, doain aja bisa post ya^^. Oiya kalo ada yang bingung, di sini Yoongi sama Jimin ada di grade yang sama.

Thanks for all readers! And BIG THANKS TO:

esazame | clutcha | yongchan | loriNara | AllSoo | SweetyChim | noona93 | Tiwi21 | JiminVivi | vchim | Hanami96 | 7201

Maaf kalo ada nama yang belum kesebut.. Love you so much! :')

Last, but not least, mind to RnR?


	3. Chapter 02

YoonMin Fanfiction!

Jimin!GS

Warn! Typo(s), gak sesuai EYD

 _THIS IS A REMAKE STORY!_

.

.

Nyonya Jung Present

.

.

[Chapter 2]

Pindah?

.

Dalam keadaan darurat seperti ini, mempunyai kakak yang sedang kuliah di tempat yang tidak jauh dari tempat bimbingan belajarnya benar-benar menguntungkan. Dia bisa meminta jemput kakaknya, jadi tidak usah repot-repot meminta supir menjemput.

Yoongi menekan nomor telepon kakaknya -Min Yoonjin- sambil berjalan di koridor pintu keluar. Hujan benar-benar deras. Harusnya aku sudah sampai rumah daritadi kalau aku tidak mengurus berkas-berkas. Batin Yoongi kesal. Sialnya, karena proses itu membuat Yoongi ditinggal teman-temannya. Sekarang, Ia harus sendirian menunggu hujan reda dan jemputannya.

"Halo? Aku jadi dijemput?" Yoongi memperbaiki posisi ranselnya. Matanya mengedarkan pandangan mencari orang yang bisa diajak ngobrol supaya ada teman saat Ia menunggu kakaknya.

" _Yoon, di sana hujan? Di sini sedang hujan lebat, mobil kakak ada diparkiran yang jauh dari gedung. Kalau kau naik bus bagaimana?_ "

Ternyata tidak semenguntungkan itu punya kakak kuliahan. Yoongi menahan jengkel. Benar-benar tidak menepati janji sekali sih.

"Iya, di sini hujan. Sepertinya akan lama. Kalau aku naik bus, mau sampai di rumah jam berapa?" Saat sedang jengkel-jengkelnya, mata Yoongi tertuju ke luar teras. Ada yang duduk di sana. Lalu keduanya bertemu pandang. Tapi saat Yoongi memberikan senyum, anak perempuan itu justru menunduk seakan menghindari Yoongi.

" _Baiklah, kakak minta antar teman ke parkiran_."

"Ya sudah. Aku tunggu." Yoongi menutup teleponnya.

Rasa penasaran muncul di hati Yoongi. Rasanya, Ia pernah melihat anak perempuan itu. Lama Yoongi memutar otak, dia ingat.

Dia yang tadi siang ditolongnya. Ini kejutan. Biasanya, Yoongi tidak pernah mengingat perempuan jelek. Yoongi sendiri kaget, kenapa dia bisa mengingat anak itu?

Tapi, kenapa anak itu pura-pura lupa? Kenapa dia menghindari Yoongi? Seharusnya anak itu setidaknya tersenyum. Ah, untuk apa Yoongi mengingat-ingat orang yang tidak tahu terima kasih.

Tapi melihat suasan yang sangat sepi, dan dia sedang menunggu kakaknya, Ia butuh teman ngobrol. Hm, anak perempuan itu mungkin bisa menjadi temannya sesaat.

.

.

"Aku Min Yoongi. Aku benar, kan? Kau yang tadi siang itu. Jadi, katakan kenapa kau terlihat menghindariku?"

Namanya imut. Jimin terus menyebut nama lelaki tampan itu di dalam hatinya.

Jimin tergagap. Ia tidak pernah ditodong langsung seperti itu. "A-aku.."

"Aku melihatmu senyum-senyum sendiri, aku jadi takut" ucapnya sambil pura-pura bergidik ngeri.

"Tidak" Jimin semakin tergagap. "A-aku hanya..."

"Sudah lupakan saja. Namamu siapa?" Tanya Yoongi lelah dengan kegugupan Jimin yang entah karena apa.

"P-park Jimin" ucap Jimin pelan.

"Lalu, kenapa kau masih di sini? Jam pelajaran sudah selesai daritadi, dan ini sudah waktunya pulang, kan?"

Jimin meringis sambil meluruskan kakinya. "Aku menunggu hujan reda"

Sebelah alis Yoongi terangkat. Bingung. "Menunggu hujan reda atau baru selesai hujan-hujanan?"

Oh, Tuhan. Rasanya sulit sekali berbicara langsung dengan lancar di depan Yoongi. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya, Jimin juga tidak tahu.

"Um,... keduanya. Aku habis hujan-hujanan lalu sekarang menunggu hujan reda. Ya, seperti itu, hehe" ucap Jimin kikuk.

Yoongi mengerutkan kening. "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu"

Jimin bingung mau menjawab apa. Masa dia mau bilang yang sebenarnya, kalau dia ke sini menemui Yoongi. Itu konyol. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, tingkah Jimin seperti orang bodoh daritadi. Yoongi pasti tidak nyaman.

 _Cari topik lain, Jim!_

"Yoongi-ssi belajar di sini juga?" Begitu kalimat itu meluncur dari bibir Jimin, rasanya Jimin ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok. Bertanya sesuatu yang jawabannya jelas-jelas Jimin tahu, bodoh.

Alis Yoongi terangkat lagi. "A-ah maksudku, Yoongi-ssi sekolah di mana? Kalau belajar di sini rata-rata mengejar target"

Jimin menjaga lidahnya agar tidak melontarkan pertanyaan bodoh lagi.

"Aku di SMA Bangtan"

Jimin tercengang. SMA Bangtan? Hey, itu sekolah menengah atas paling bergengsi di Busan, dan ketiga se-Korea. Syarat menjadi siswa di sana pun tidak main-main, hanya orang-orang berotak encer yang bisa masuk ke sana.

Yoongi pasti pintar.

"Kenapa? Wajahmu aneh" Tanya Yoongi bingung.

"Kaget ya mendengar sekolahku?" Tanya Yoongi lagi.

"T-tidak, maksudnya ya sedikit."

Jimin bingung mau bicara apa lagi, melihat Yoongi yang diam memandangi hujan. Lama keheningan itu tercipta membuat Yoongi bosan. Yoongi mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Kotak bekal.

Kotak bekal? Jimin bingung. Kotak bekal sama sekali tidak cocok dengan gambaran diri Yoongi yang maskulin.

"Wajahmu aneh lagi. Kenapa? Seperti perempuan ya bawa bekal?" Yoongi membuka kotak bekalnya. Aroma kopi, susu, dan cokelat menguar. Tiramisu.

"Kau mau? Tapi sendoknya hanya satu."

"Tidak, terima kasih" ucap Jimin sopan.

"Tiramisu ini enak lho. Benar tidak mau?" Ucap Yoongi sambil mengunyah tiramisunya dengan nikmat, sengaja membuat Jimin mau.

"Terima kasih, lagipula sendoknya hanya satu, kan"

"Kita bisa berbagi kok"

Ucapan itu membuat Jimin panas-dingin. Yoongi tersenyum, matanya melengkung. Tersenyum yang menyiratkan-

"Tapi nanti kita langsung diare"

-kejailan. Jimin tidak bisa marah pada Yoongi, entah kenapa.

"Huh, kau ini. Kau tadi itu justru seperti perempuan" ucap Jimin terkikik. Yoongi pura-pura tersinggung, lalu menutup kotak bekalnya seperti semula.

"Tidak ada tiramisu untukmu, kau membuatku sakit hati" ucap Yoongi bercanda. Mereka pun tertawa bersama.

Jimin tidak pernah merasa sedekat ini dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya. Jimin merapalkan doa, _semoga hujannya lama, semoga hujannya lama_. Jimin tidak mau kebersamaannya dengan Yoongi usai.

Tapi entah kenapa hujan justru mereda. Sontak Jimin membalik doanya, berharap doanya adalah kebalikan. _Semoga hujannya reda_. Tuhan pun mengabulkan doa Jimin, hujan semakin reda.

Jimin sedih, kenapa doaku tidak terkabul.

Akhirnya yang ditunggu Yoongi datang juga. Sebuah mobil memasuki halaman gedung. Yoongi berdiri lalu memasukan kotak bekalnya ke tas.

"Jemputanku sudah datang. Senang bertemu dengan,..." Yoongi bahkan tidak mengingat nama Jimin tadi.

",... denganmu. Aku pulang dulu"

Jimin nelangsa. Ternyata hujan ataupun tidak, Yoongi pasti pergi. Bodohnya aku. Bukankah aku sendiri yang mendengar dia akan dijemput. Bodoh.

Jimin memaksa bibirnya tersenyum. Tenang, masih ada besok.

"Aku pulang dulu, ya" Yoongi melambaikan tangan.

"Tung-tunggu" Jimin mengejar Yoongi yang sudah di dekat mobilnya. Begitu sudah dekat, Jimin menyerahkan jaket Yoongi.

"Ini" Yoongi yang melihat Jimin mengulurkan sesuatu terima-terima saja. Tanpa mau mendengar kalimat Yoongi, Jimin langsung lari masuk ke dalam gedung. Masuk ke dalam dan bersembunyi di balik tembok.

Yoongi bingung, antara mau mengejar anak perempuan tadi, atau masuk ke dalam mobil. Klakson mobil kakaknya terdengar. Yoongipun memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam mobil. Begitu pintu mobil ditutup, mobil berjalan meninggalkan tempat bimbingan belajar.

Jimin di tempat persembunyiannya, merosot dengan bersandar di dinding. Tenaganya habis, pertemuan singkat itu membuatnya lemas, tetapi sangat senang. Benaknya penuh dengan Yoongi.

Kini muncul keyakinan baru. Aku harus pintar seperti Yoongi.

.

.

Sambil memegang setir, Yoonjin mencoba melirik apa yang Yoongi bawa. "Siapa?" Tanya Yoonjin tiba-tiba.

"Lupa," ucap Yoongi pendek. Yoongi membuka bingkisan yang diberikan anak perempuan tadi.

"Huh, kenapa bukan makanan" gerutu Yoonjin.

Yoongi menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat jaketnya. Wanginya berbeda, tidak ada wangi maskulin lagi di jaketnya. Ini memperjelas kalau jaketnya sudah dicuci beberapa waktu lalu. Sekali lagi Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya.

"Serius, siapa dia?"

Yoongi membuang jaketnya ke jok belakang. "Lupa, hyung. Paling penggemarku yang lain" ucap Yoongi acuh.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK!

"Taehyung!"

"Taehyung-ah!"

"Taetae-ya!"

"Astaga anak ini belum bangun juga" ucap Jimin putus asa menggedor pintu kamar Taehyung.

"TAEHYUNG!" Teriak Jimin lebih keras.

"YAK!"

Jimin berjengit kaget mendengar teriakan dari dalam sana.

 _CKLEK!_

"Ada apa, eoh?" Tanya Taehyung setengah bangun setangah kesal.

"Antar aku ke toko buku" Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aish, kenapa kau bisa masuk ke rumahku sih?"

"Huh, jangan seperti itu, Tae. Ayah dan Ibu mu pergi. Ayo cepatlah bersiap dan antar aku ke toko buku" ucap Jimin mendorong Taehyung masuk ke kamar.

"Tunggu tunggu, kau mau beli novel, kan? Tidak dan tidak, Jimin"

"Tae, kau pasti tidak percaya denganku. Sungguh, aku mau beli buku pelajaran"

Krik.

Krik.

Hening.

"Alibi apa lagi ini" ucap Taehyung datar sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

"Tae, aku benar-benar tidak sedang beralibi, Aku. Mau. Ke Toko Buku. Sekarang" Jimin berbicara dengan nada serius.

"Ya sudah minggir, mengganggu hari liburku yang indah saja" gumam Taehyung kesal. Mengabaikan teriakan kemenangan Jimin. Hari ini sekolah mereka libur karena rapat guru, tetapi tetap saja yang namanya les tambahan itu tetap ada untuk persiapan Ujian Tengah Semeternya.

Tak lama kemudian Taehyung keluar dari kamarnya dengan pakain rapi menemui Jimin yang duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Kalau di drama-drama, mungkin diceritakan mereka akan kencan, tapi di sini tidak sama sekali. Jimin dan Taehyung terlihat seperti pembantu dan majikannya.

Jimin terdiam sendu sejenak melihat penampilan Taehyung. Keren dan tampan, beda dengan dirinya, mau serapi apapun baju yang dia kenakan pasti ujung-ujungnya jelek. Ya memang selalu seperti ini jika mereka akan pergi keluar.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu?"

"Ne?"

Ah, Taehyung ingat sesuatu.

"Tunggu sebentar" Taehyung dengan cepat meninggalkan Jimin yang bingung.

Tidak ada lima menit, Taehyung keluar lagi. Kemeja hitamnya yang dipadu dengan jaket kini berganti menjadi baju warna putih compang-camping. Karena di bagian bahunya sobek, bagian lehernya sobek, dan bagian bawah bajunya juga sobek.

Jimin menganga.

"Kenapa?"

"Itu baju model apa?" Tanya Jimin heran. Dia tahu Taehyung itu aneh, tapi dia baru tahu kalau koleksi bajunya juga aneh.

"Ini baju model Kim Taehyung." Taehyung berucap sambil membusungkan dadanya percaya diri.

Jimin tersenyum. "Lalu kenapa kau memakainya? Sudah bagus yang tadi lho"

"Sudahlah ayo aku mau cepat selesai dan kembali tidur"

.

.

Sesampainya di toko buku, mereka berdua benar-benar jadi pusat perhatian. Bagaimana tidak, mereka berbeda dengan pengunjung yang lain. Taehyung melihat wajah redup Jimin. Dilihati dari atas sampai bawah memang tidak enak.

Taehyung langsung menarik Jimin ke deretan buku pelajaran. "Nah ini, pilih apa yang mau kau beli" Taehyung melipat tangannya di dada.

Jimin mual. Ini sungguh membosankan. Tidak, tidak, aku harus bisa seperti Yoongi!

Diabaikan rasa bosannya lalu memilih buku yang kira-kira bisa membantunya, tentu dibantu Taehyung.

"Kimia, Fisika, Matematika, Sejarah, dan Geografi. Cukup?" Tanya Taehyung.

Jimin sedikit pusing mendengar nama pelajaran yang disebutkan Taehyung. Tentu saja dia tidak membeli Bank Soal di semua mata pelajaran, bisa-bisa dirinya tidak makan saat istirahat. Uang sakunya, man.

"C-cukup"

"Baiklah kita ke kasir. Ku dengar buku-buku pelajaran dan Bank Soal terbitan Prof. Kim Namjoon adalah yang terbaik se-Korea." Mereka berjalan ke kasir. Jimin menelisik ke arah buku-buku yang dia bawa. Semuanya adalah buku yang disusun oleh Profesor Kim Namjoon.

"Woah pastilah dia orang jenius sedunia. Mungkin wajahnya sudah keriput dan kepalanya setengah botak karena terlalu jenius" ucap Jimin. Mereka sudah mengantri di kasir. Pengunjung hari ini lumayan banyak sehingga harus menunggu saat membayar.

"Mungkin. Tapi rumornya dia masih muda" ucap Taehyung.

"Heee? Dia professor? Aku tidak percaya kalau dia masih muda."

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau maju, antrian di belakang sedang menunggu"

"O-oh ok"

.

.

Mereka sudah sampai di komplek elit daerah Busan, tempat rumah mereka berada. Rumah Jimin ada di blok A dan Taehyung blok B.

Di persimpangan jalan, "aku jalan ya" ucap Taehyung berbalik jalan meninggalkan Jimin.

"T-tae"

"Hm?" Taehyung berbalik.

"K-kalau a-aku kesusahan, mau tidak a-ajari aku?" Tanya Jimin terbata, takut-takut kalau sahabatnya tidak mau membantunya.

Taehyung menganga, sahabatnya yang paling malas belajar, sekarang minta diajari olehnya. Daebak!

"Hm, baiklah. Datang kapan pun kau mau, Jim" ucap Taehyung tersenyum. Jimin yang melihatnya langsung berbinar.

"Jinjja?!"

"Iya, sudah sana pulang." Usir Taehyung tapi sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Baiklah, aku pulang. Annyeong! Sampai ketemu di tempat les ya"

Jimin berlari kecil meninggalkan persimpangan gang mereka. Taehyung yang melihatnya geleng-geleng kepala dan ikut meninggalkan persimpangan gang itu.

.

.

"Hyung! Cepatlah. Mobil ayah sudah menunggu!" Teriak pemuda pucat yang diketahui adalah Min Yoongi. Meneriaki kakaknya di lantai atas karena terlalu lama.

"Tunggu, dalaman ku ketinggalan."

"Astaga bagaimana bisa, rumah ini sudah kosong dan dalaman mu ketinggalan? Ajaib"

DRAP DRAP DRAP!

"Ayo kita tinggalkan rumah ini."

"Aku pasti akan merindukan rumah besar ini." Yoonjin melankolis. Jujur, dirinya mengukir banyak kenangan di sini. Tapi apa boleh buat, cabang perusahaan ayahnya di Seoul sedang ada kendala, membuat ayahnya -sang pimpinan utama sekaligus pemilik- harus pindah ke Seoul, dan mau tidak mau keluarganya pun harus pindah.

"Hyung, rumah kita di Seoul bahkan lebih besar dari ini" ucap Yoongi malas.

"Semua berkas kepindahanmu sudah kau urus dengan baik kan?" Tanya Yoonjin

"Sudah. Ngomong-ngomong, sekolahku di Seoul nanti di mana?" Tanya Yoongi membuka pintu mobil karena mereka sudah sampai di depan mobil ayah mereka.

"Ku dengar ayah dan ibu mendaftarkanmu ke SMA BigHit"

"BigHit ya?" Gumam Yoongi.

"Hm. Sekolah elit, paling bagus pertama se-Korea. Beruntung sekali kau, Yoon"

'Perempuan yang cantik-cantik pasti banyak' pikir Yoongi nyeleneh.

Mereka berdua memasuki mobil dan meninggalkan pekarangan rumah mereka yang luas. Meninggalkan rumah mereka dan segala kenangannya.

.

.

Pelajaran les sudah selesai, tapi tak dipungkiri Jimin mau bertemu dengan lelaki tampan penyelamatnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Min Yoongi. Ah namanya saja masih terus diingat Jimin sampai sekarang. Hati Jimin terasa berbunga-bunga saat menyebut nama Min Yoongi.

Taehyung sudah lebih dulu meninggalkan Jimin yang seperti orang kurang kerjaan, duduk di koridor pintu keluar.

"Apa dia tidak masuk ya?" Gumamnya.

"Sepertinya dia ada di kelas orang-orang pintar di sini" Jimin menyerah. Gedung sudah mulai sepi, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda Yoongi lewat.

"Hm. Mungkin besok aku bisa bertemu." Jimin berdiri dan berjalan pelan keluar.

"Sayang sekali dia keluar. Aku jadi tidak bisa melihat wajah tampannya lagi"

"Iya, aku juga. Sudah tampan, pintar lagi"

Jimin melihat dua perempuan cantik yang mendahuluinya. 'Huft kapan aku seperti mereka. Rambut panjang, tubuh langsing. Tapi mereka kurang kerjaan, orang pindah masih saja diurusi. Huh' Gumam Jimin campur aduk.

.

.

Sudah satu bulan Jimin melakukan rutinitasnya sebagai penunggu seorang Min Yoongi di tempat les. Taehyung sampai bingung dengan kelakuan Jimin. Jujur, Taehyung bangga dengan Jimin. Entah apa yang merasuki sahabatnya ini, Jimin jadi giat belajar dan nilai-nilainya meningkat.

Oh satu lagi, Ujian Tengah Semester sudah lewat dan Jimin berhasil menembus nilai rata-rata, tidak ada satupun nilai Jimin yang di bawah rata-rata. Wow, Taehyung takjub.

"Jim, ayo pulang"

"Tunggu, Tae." Ucap Jimin gemas. Sudah satu bulan dia menunggu Yoongi, tapi kenapa Jimin tidak melihat Yoongi sama sekali.

"Kau menunggu siapa sih?" Tanya Taehyung mulai kesal.

"A-aku. Kau masih ingat lelaki gentle itu?"

Taehyung tampak berpikir. "Hm, yang memberimu jaket?"

"Ya ya itu dia"

"Memang kenapa, kau belum mengembalikan jaketnya?"

"Bukan. Tapi.." Ucapan Jimin menggantung. Tapi wajah Jimin seperti menjelaskan semuanya. Kalau Jimin menyukai pemuda itu. Wajahnya memerah dan sikap Jimin malu-malu.

"Astaga kau tertarik padanya?" Jimin blank, bagaimana bisa Taehyung menebak dengan mudah?

"Begini, kenapa kau tidak coba tanya ke petugas tata usaha, tanya absennya"

"Ah ya! Kau benar."

Jimin langsung berlari menuju ruangan tata usaha. Taehyung berjalan santai mengikuti Jimin. Entah rasanya dada Taehyung ada yang mengganjal.

Taehyung memerhatikan Jimin yang sedang bertanya kepada petugas itu. Lama mereka berbincang, lalu Jimin membalikan badannya. Menghampiri Taehyung dan sedang duduk. Wajah Jimin terlihat lesu.

"Dia tidak masuk-masuk ya?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Mungkin itu lebih baik." Ucap Jimin lesu, menyandarkan badannya di tembok ternyata bisa mengurangi bebannya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Dia pindah, Tae" air mata Jimin menggenang.

.

.

"Aku pulang." Jimin berjalan lesu memasuki rumahnya. Dia melihat kedua orang tuanya sedang ada di ruang tengah, mengobrol sambil ditemani teh dan kue kering.

"Jimin, kemarilah, nak" panggil Ibunya. Jimin hanya bisa menuruti, dirinya lelah dan mau semuanya berakhir. Dia duduk di samping Ibunya.

"Kita harus pindah dari sini Jimin"

"Mwo?! Appa punya hutang? Kenapa kita pindah?" Perkataan Ayahnya membuat Jimin shock, melupakan rasa lelahnya tadi.

"Tidak bukan masalah hutang, tapi memang kita harus pindah ke Seoul. Kalau dipikir-pikir, perusahaan Ayah di sana sudah lama tidak Ayah pegang, jadi Ayah putuskan kita harus pindah."

"Kenapa mendadak?" Demi apapun Jimin yang kesal makin kesal.

"Maafkan kami Jimin, ini memang sudah direncanakan dari jauh-jauh hari. Tapi belum sempat dibicarakan padamu"

Mungkin awalnya Jimin menolak, tapi toh untuk apa menolak. Di sini tidak ada Yoongi, Jimin pun tidak punya teman di sekolah. Hanya Taehyung temannya.

Taehyung?!

Jimin berlari ke kamarnya. Mengobrak-abrik isi tas untuk mencari ponselnya. Dengan cepat Jimin men-dial nomor ponsel Taehyung.

" _Halo?_ "

"Tae..." suara Jimin terdengar lirih dan menahan tangis. Apakah sekarang dia akan meninggalkan sahabatnya ini. Kenapa Jimin harus ditinggal dan meninggalkan orang yang dia sayang?

" _Aku tahu apa yang mau kau bicarakan_ "

"Hah?" Jimin yang tadi sedih jadi bingung.

" _Jangan bodoh, kalau kau pindah, otomatis aku ikut pindah_ "

"Heee?" Jimin makin bingung. Maksud Taehyung apa?

" _Ternyata kau memang tetap bodoh. Ayahku tangan kanan ayahmu, sudah pasti ayahku mengikuti kemana ayahmu pergi._ "

" _Dan kita tetap akan satu sekolah. SMA BigHit, keren kan?_ "

Lama Jimin mencerna kata-kata Taehyung.

"Kau memang sahabatku, Kim!" Teriak Jimin senang. Tidak apa aku kehilangan jejak Yoongi, kalau jodoh tidak akan kemana kan? Batin Jimin.

.

.

.

TBC/END?

* * *

Haii aku udah pulanggg, maaf pas di kampung gak bisa update, aku di sana gak dapet sinyal, sekalinya dapet sinyal website ffn kena I-Po. Trus pas udah dapet sinyal lagi chrome aku gabisa dibuka T.T kalo post ff di browser biasa gatau kenapa dibikin ribet, mencet apa jadi malah jadi apa T.T maaf yaa readers.. but, hope you like this chap. This is so loooong.. dan ini sebagian dari tambahan imajinasi aku. Supaya nyambung ke sananya nanti^^

Yang nunggu ff faithful, tunggu yaa lagi on going :') semoga kelar, um mungkin satu atau dua chap lagi end T.T

THANKS SO MUCH, LOVE YOU ;*

Prologue reviews :

esazame | clutcha | yongchan | IoriNara | AllSoo | SweetyChim | noona93 | Tiwi21 | JiminVivi | vchim | Hanami96 | 7201

.

Chapter 1 reviews :

IoriNara | esazame | amprhidite | yongchan | hyena lee | vchim | Jungeunyoon | magnae palsu | JiminVivi | clutcha | Bubgummy | taehyungie | KookieL | Ssugarcookiess | megane1506 | Pinkerbell97 | avis alfi | yoongiena

.

Nyonya Jung.


	4. Chapter 03

YoonMin Fanfiction!

Jimin!GS

Warn! Typo(s), gak sesuai EYD

 _THIS IS A REMAKE STORY!_

.

.

Nyonya Jung Present

.

.

[CHAPTER 3]

Menyatakan cinta?

.

"Tae, tunggu sebentar" Jimin membetulkan letak tasnya. Taehyung bergerak tidak sabar. Sedikit kesal dengan sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"Kau yang lambat. Masa hari pertama masuk sudah telat?"

Mereka akan mengawali hari ini sebagai murid baru di SMA BigHit. Jujur, Taehyung sangat senang. Siapa yang tidak senang bisa masuk di sekolah paling elit di negaramu. Kalau Taehyung yang masuk di SMA BigHit wajar, tapi Jimin? Dia melakukan serangkaian test dan akhirnya Jimin bisa lolos.

"Sebentar." Jimin ngos-ngosan.

"Aduh jangan akting. Aaargh..." Taehyung menyeret Jimin. "Kau harus diet, Jim"

Jimin tidak membalas perkataan Taehyung. Bernafas saja sudah sulit.

Lapangan sekolah penuh dengan murid-murid yang sudah berbaris rapi untuk mengikuti upacara. Jimin dan Taehyung bergabung di barisan belakang. Entahlah, tidak ada yang mereka kenal di sini. Wajah-wajah mereka terlihat asing.

"Aku... Hhhh.. Tidak mungkin diet" Ujar Jimin terduduk di lapangan.

"Kalau kau mau, pasti bisa"

"Contohnya sudah jelaskan? Yoongi" ugh menyebut namanya membuat sesuatu di dada Taehyung seperti terhimpit.

Jimin terdiam, entah bagaimana kabar Yoongi saat ini. Dia tidak tahu.

"Sudah cepat berdiri kalau kita tidak mau ditegur guru dan osis" ucap Taehyung lalu membantu Jimin berdiri. Walaupun Taehyung hampir terjungkal saat membantu Jimin, tapi dia laki-laki, man. Tenaganya banyak.

Jimin membersihkan bagian rok belakangnya yang kotor. Ngomong-ngomong, Jimin jadi teringat insiden 'bocor'nya waktu itu. Di mana Jimin bisa bertemu dengan Yoongi si penyelamat.

Saat sedang asik memikirkan Yoongi, entah apa Jimin salah lihat, dia melihat Yoongi!

"T-tae! Itu Y-yoongi kan?" Tanya Jimin penasaran. Dia meminta Taehyung lebih menjelikan matanya karena postur tubuh Jimin yang pendek jadi tidak bisa terlalu jelas. Berbeda dengan Taehyung yang tinggi menjulang.

Taehyung melihat kemana-mana, tapi tetap tidak menemukan wajah seorang Min Yoongi. "Tidak, aku tidak lihat siapa-siapa. Mungkin kau salah lihat." Ucap Taehyung.

"Hm, ya mungkin salah lihat." Ucap Jimin lesu. "Sudah jangan dipikirkan lagi, kalau jodoh pasti bertemu kok" Taehyung berucap sambil tersenyum secerah dan sehangat matahari.

.

.

Saran Taehyung untuk berjalan cepat tadi sungguh membuat tenaga Jimin habis. Jimin berjalan lemas menuju ruang UKS. Pikirannya penuh. Kenapa ayah ibu nya harus memasukan dia ke sekolah bergengsi ini.

Jimin membayangkan masa-masa sekolahnya nanti. Belajar, belajar dan belajar. Astaga itu sungguh membosankan.

Ia mengetuk pintu UKS. Apa tidak terlambat untuk pindah sekolah lagi? Mungkin dia bisa meminta bantuan ayahnya untuk melacak di mana keberadaan Min Yoongi. Di mana rumahnya, dan di mana sekolahnya.

Itu juga kalau orang tuanya tidak langsung stroke. Anaknya yang baru saja masuk ke sekolah terbaik, minta pindah sekolah yang entah ke mana.

"Permisi." Jimin masuk. Tidak ada guru yang berjaga.

"Permisi" ucap Jimin lebih keras.

Ruang istirahatnya terhalangi tirai. Dari sisi dalam, terdengar erangan. Sepertinya, dia terganggu dengan kedatangan Jimin. Jimin berjingkat, ia berbisik,

"Permisi" Jimin melongok. "Saya mau ikut istirahat."

Di atas kasur, seseorang tidur dengan selimut menutupi kepalanya. Sekali lagi, gundukan itu mengerang. Dia bergumam, "Tidak ada kasur lagi"

"Ah, baiklah aku duduk di kursi saja" ucap Jimin lalu mengambil kursi.

"Kau sakit?" Gundukan itu mengambil posisi duduk lalu membuka tirai agak lebih leluasa melihat sekitar. Selimutnya turun. Memperlihatkan wajah yang sedari tadi ditutupi selimut. "Pakai saja kasurnya"

Jimin pucat. Ia bengong. Ini bukan mimpi, kan? Dia tidak berhalusinasi kan?. Baru tadi dia salah lihat orang yang dia pikir adalah Min Yoongi. Dan sekarang! Min Yoongi ada di depannya. Utuh.

Berarti tadi itu memang benar Min Yoongi, kan?

"Aku pura-pura sakit. Jangan bilang-bilang ya" Yoongi menyeringai. Ia merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan. Cengiran jailnya lebih menawan dibandingkan dulu. Yoongi menggeliat sambil merentangkan tangan.

"Hei, ada apa?" Tanya Yoongi lembut. Tatapannya tertuju ke manik mata Jimin.

Jimin hanya menggeleng. Perasaan bahagia merayap di dada Jimin. Tuhan memang baik!

.

.

Pertemuan Jimin dengan Yoongi di UKS ternyata berdampak besar kepada Jimin. Sekarang, Jimin menjadi penguntit seorang Min Yoongi.

Kali ini Jimin membuntuti Yoongi dan perempuan entah siapa namanya. Hoseok -Sahabat barunya- bilang itu adalah pacar baru Yoongi.

Kepala Jimin yang tadi bersembunyi di balik buku menu tiba-tiba tegak berdiri. Kedua pelayan yang daritadi menunduk di dekatnya untuk memastikan keadaan Jimin langsung terkesiap kaget. Pasalnya Jimin benar-benar aneh. Dipanggil-panggil oleh pelayan tidak bergeming juga.

Ditanya pesan apa, Jimin hanya diam. Berkali-kali. "Es teh lemon saja" Jimin tersadar dirinya tidak boleh terlihat. Buru-buru dia menutupi wajahnya dengan buku menu lagi.

"Hanya itu?" Pelayan tadi tersadar dari kekagetannya. "Tidak mau yang lain? Kami punya pai apel yang enak"

"Es teh lemon. Satu. Tidak pakai lama." Jimin mendelik.

"Oke. Es teh lemon" Kedua pelayan itu berlalu dari meja Jimin sambil berbisik-bisik.

"Orang gila" Salah satu pelayan itu mendelikkan bahunya.

Gila? Jimin mendengar kata-kata itu. Kalau membuat kepala orang bocor bukanlah tindakan kriminal, Jimin pasti sudah melakukannya. Ada apa dengan hari ini, Jimin mengelus dadanya. Banyak sekali cobaan yang mengganggunya. Orang gundah malah diejek aneh, gila malah. Tetapi itu belum seberapa. Hati Jimin mencelos.

Tidak jauh dari mejanya, Yoongi duduk berdua dengan seorang perempuan. Berat hati, Jimin mengakui kalau perempuan itu memang lebih segala-galanya dibandingkan Jimin. Karena itu, Jimin menggunkan senjatanya yang paling ampuh. Memohon tanpa putus kepada Tuhan.

Senyum pacar Yoongi membuat Jimin sakit mata.

"Sayang, aku senang kamu ngajak aku ke sini." Setelah mengelus pipi Yoongi, jemari tangan gadis itu turun ke tangan Yoongi. Membelainya lembut.

 _Jangan pegang-pegang_!

Jimin menggebrak meja tanpa sadar. Suara gebrakannya cukup keras untuk mengalihkan pandangan seluruh pengunjung kafe ke arahnya. Termasuk Yoongi dan pacarnya.

 _Mati aku._

Jimin menunduk, pura-pura batuk parah sambil menggebuk-gebuk meja. Aneh sebenarnya. Kalau batuk, yang ditebah-tebah harusnya dada. Tapi ini keadaan darurat. Akting itulah yang terpikir pertama kali oleh Jimin.

Berhasil. Semua orang kembali ke urusannya masing-masing. Hampir saja Jimin ketahuan. Kalau ketahuan, bisa-bisa Jimin dianggap penguntit gila. Jimin tersenyum senang. Aksi pacar Yoongi yang menggerayangi tangan Yoongi pun batal. Itu semua berkat akting brilian yang Jimin lakukan.

"Es teh lemonnya." Pelayang menaruh gelas di depan Jimin. Ia pun mengucapkan terima kasih tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari Yoongi. Ponselnya tiba-tiba bergetar. Layarnya kedip-kedip.

 _Hoseok Calling_

"Kalau ada yang ingin anda pesan, anda bisa memanggil saya" ucap pelayan itu.

"Iya. Mengerti." Jimin berucap asal tidak memedulikan pelayan itu. Memang tidak sopan, tetapi biar saja, toh sebelumnya dia sudah mengira Jimin gila.

Panggilan ponsel Jimin mati. Tetapi sesaat kemudian kembali bergetar. Layarnya juga masih mengedip-ngedipkan nama Hoseok. Mengganggu saja. Kalau tidak diangkat, Hoseok akan menelponnya terus-terusan.

"Halo?" Bisik Jimin

 _"PARK JIMIINN!_ " Otomatis, Jimin menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga.

"Jangan teriak-teriak Hoseok"

" _Apa? Apa? Apaaaa?_ " Suara Hoseok meninggi. _"Kamu pikir, aku sudah menunggu berapa lama di sini? Kamu jadi nguntit si Yoongi itu? Kita jadi ketemu tidak? Aku sudah menunggu satu jam. Satu jam! Aku seperti anak hilang, tahu?! Pokoknya, dalam lima menit kamu belum sampai di sini, aku pulang_ "

Klik. Sambungan telepong diputus.

Astaga. Jimin menepuk jidatnya. Dia benar-benar lupa janji ketemu Hoseok. Jimin mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang, menaruhnya di meja, lalu keluar tanpa menunggu kembalian. Orang ekspresif seperti Hoseok jika marah besar sangat berbahaya. Hoseok mogok bicara. Tidak peduli mulutnya sampai bau karena tidak digunakan. Mengerikan, bukan?

.

.

"Sayang, kamu lagi memikirkan apa?"

Yoongi tersenyum. Kalau saja gadis yang di hadapannya tahu apa yang sedang Yoongi pikirkan, pasti dia tidak akan seramah sekarang. "Aku sedang memikirkanmu."

Pipi Ryuka memerah. "Jangan gombal."

"Serius. Aku sedang memikirkanmu." Yoongi menyedap kopinya. Musik instrumental mengalun lembut. Cahaya lampu kekuningan memberi suasana redup. Yoongi bertelekan siku ke meja memandang Ryuka lekat-lekat. Salah tingkah, Ryuka menoleh ke arah lain untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya.

Cantik. Ryuka cantik. Rambutnya panjang berkilau. Kulitnya bersih. Gerak-geriknya teratur seperti putri-putri dalam buku cerita. Dan terlebih dia blasteran Korea-Jepang.

Ryuka contoh pacar sempurna yang layak dipamerkan di depan sahabat-sahabat Yoongi.

Yoongi menghela nafas.

"Kita putus." Tanpa basa-basi, Yoongi menjatuhkan bom yang sejak tadi disimpannya.

"A-apa?" Ryuka yang sedang menyeruput teh cammomile di hadapannya tersedak. Dengan gerakan buru-buru, ia mengambil serbet kertas untuk mengelap ceceran air yang tumpah di meja dan wajahnya. Sedangkan Yoongi hanya diam memandangnya. "Kau bilang apa?"

"Kurang jelas?" Yoongi memajukan tubuhnya. "Kita putus. Selesai. Bubar. Bukan pacar lagi." Setelah melempar kata-kata itu, Yoongi menyender santai sambil menikmati ekspresi lawan bicaranya.

"A-apa?"

Kali ini, Yoongi mengetuk-ngetukan kakinya tidak sabar. "Kau ini entah bodoh atau kurang informasi sih. Masa ucapanku kurang jelas? Aku dan kau sudah selesai. Di antara kita, sudah tidak ada apa-apa lagi. Atau aku harus pakai bahasa Jerman?"

"Apa...?"

"Oh atau pakai bahasa Inggris?" Tampaknya, Ryuka bingung dengan apa yang dibicarakan Yoongi. "Uumm... we... are..friends..., oke?" Sekalian saja memakai bahasa tubuh. Yoongi menggerak-gerakan kedua tangannya sambil menekan kata perkata.

"Bukan itu maksudnya." Jemari lentik Ryuka yang dimanikur sempurna, menggebrak meja kafe.

Menyadari perhatian pengunjung kafe, Yoongi malah menoleh ke kanan kiri sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Tenang. Tenang. Semua terkendali. Kami hanya bertengkar. Aku memutuskan dia." Yoongi menunjuk-nunjuk gadis di depannya. "Tidak perlu khawatir ada perkelahian. Paling, sebentar lagi juga selesai. Maaf kalau kami mengganggu. Kalau ada isak tangis, harap maklum, Saudara-saudara."

"Yoongi!" Marah bercampur malu, Ryuka berdiri sambil merenggut tasnya. "Apa-apaan ini? Kita baru pacaran seminggu. Seminggu!" Sebenarnya, Ryuka ingin menangis. Air matanya menggenang, ditahannya kuat-kuat agar tidak jatuh. Gengsinya tidak mengizinkan -apalagi setelah ucapan Yoongi tadi. Ryuka tidak akan menangis. "Salah aku di mana, Yoon?"

Yoongi mengangkat bahu. "Kau cantik. Kau manis. Tidak ada orang lain. Tidak ada masalah. Semua baik-baik saja."

"Kalau begitu, di mana masalahnya?"

Selalu saja alasan. Yoongi menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Kalau memang jatuh cinta tidak perlu alasan, mengapa memutuskan pacar harus ada alasannya? Kalau menyukai orang lain tanpa alasan, mengapa membenci orang lain harus memakai alasan?

Yoongi berdehem, "Sebenarnya, masalahnya hanya satu. Dan itu ada di aku"

Ryuka tersentak. Pikirannga melayang ke hal yang aneh-aneh. Mungkin, Yoongi sedang ada masalah keluarga. Mungkin, kedua orang tua Yoongi bercerai. Atau mungkin Yoongi mau pindah ke luar negeri dan tidak kuat menjalani hubungan jarak jauh. Mungkin, seperti di film-film, Yoongi sedang sakit keras. Dia tidak ingin Ryuka sedih, kalau-kalau sebentar lagi Yoongi meninggal.

Ah, romantis. Kalau begini, Ryuka seperti menjalani kisah di novel-novel. Setidaknya, nanti, dia bisa cerita kalau salah satu mantannya menyukai dirinya sampai mati. Ryuka tidak jadi emosi. Suaranya disetel penuh pengertian. "Kau punya masalah? Cerita padaku, Yoon. Aku bisa mendukungmu. Apa yang bisa aku bantu?"

"Kau tidak bisa membantuku." Yoongi tersenyum kecil. "Aku ingin putus karena..."

"Karena?" Ryuka menunggu. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Haruskah dirinta menitikan air mata? Berlebihan. Lebih baik, dia meremas tangan Yoongi. Lalu, dengan mata sayu, Ryuka membisikkan kata-kata menghibur.

Yoongi geli melihat muka mengharap Ryuka. Bom yang lain dijatuhkan, "Karena aku bosan."

"Hah?"

"Aku bosan. Maaf ya. Jadi, mari kita putus baik-baik." Yoongi mengulurkan tangannya.

"Bosan?"

Ryuka seperti burung beo. Sejak tadi, dia mengulang-ulang suku kata yang diucapkan Yoongi. "Iya. Sesederhana itu. Aku bosan. Aku minta putus. Wajar, kan?"

 **PLAK**

Ubun-ubun Ryuka berasap. Kesal dan sedih semuanya bercampur jadi satu. "Dasar orang gila!" Ucapnya sesegukan.

Ryuka pergi meninggalkan Yoongi dengan menghentak-hentakkan kaki.

Yoongi meringis sambil memegangi pipinya yang berdenyut. Sakit juga ternyata ditampar. Badannya memang mungil, tetapi tenaga Ryuka ternyata kuat juga. Mata Yoongi melirik minuman dan makanan yang ada di meja Ryuka tadi. Tiga kata yang ada di benak Yoongi. Ryuka belum bayar.

"Cih, cantik-cantik mental gratisan."

Pengunjung kafe yang lain melongi menatap Yoongi. Yoongi jadi salah tingkah. "Maaf mengganggu, tapi semuanya sudah selesai. Semuanya bisa kembali menikmati hidangan dengan tenang. Dan, benar dugaanku. Dia menangis kan?"

Mungkin Yoongi sudah tidak waras.

.

.

Tempat Jimin dan Hoseok bertemu masih dalam satu mal, hanya berbeda lantai. Jimin ngos-ngosan ke lantai empat dari lantai satu. Badannga yang tambun bergerak cepar di antara keramaian pengunjung mal.

"Permisi. Permisi"

Susahnya menjadi orang gemuk. Bergerak sedikit saja kulitnya langsung lembab mengeluarkan keringat. Jimin berjalan cepat melewati poster-poster iklan kecantikan. Tidak perlu dilirik. Pasti isinya makhluk cantik. Daripada nanti Jimin mengasihani diri sendiri, lebih baik tidak usah dilihat.

Mana yang lebih penting? Kecantikan fisik atau kecantikan hati? Jimin dengan mantap menyatakan kecantikan hati yang lebih penting. Walaupun dia mengakui kalau dirinya itu keras kepala.

Kecantikan hati tidak terpengaruh dengan mode yang sedang tren. Kecantikan hati tidak mengenal kadaluwarsa. Pada akhirnya, kecantikan hati yang lebih berharga dibanding kecantikan fisik. Jimin meyakini prinsip tersebut dan menanamkannya dalam-dalam di hatinya.

Jimin tahu kalau dirinya tidak termasuk dalam kriteria cantik zaman sekarang. Kriteria cantik zaman sekarang adalah kurus, kulit mulus bercahaya, dan rambut panjang. Rambut Jimin memang panjang, tapi tebal dan susah diatur. Diurus bagaimanapun rambutnya tidak akan bisa melambai halus seperti iklan di TV. Kulitnya memang putih, tetapi tidak bercahaya.

Jimin sering memimpikan dia kurus dan rambut indah. Dia pasti imut. Badannya sudah pendek. Matanya tidak terlalu besar, tapi juga tidak terlalu sipit. Dia pasangan ideal untuk Yoongi. Badan Yoongi yang bagus yang siap melindungi Jimin.

"Permisi." Tidak sengaja, ia menyenggol seorang pelanggan yang keluar dari toko roti.

 _Sadar, Jim. Sadar._ Jimin menghapus bayang-bayang tentang mimpinya itu. Benturan dengan pengunjung toko mengembalikan Jimin ke dunia nyata.

Jimin masuk ke dalam toko roti itu, celingak-celinguk sebentar. Hoseok tidak tampak. Jimin hampir menelpin temannya itu, tetapi diurungkan niatnya. Tengkuknya tiba-tiba merinding. Jimin meraba tengkuknya sambil mengalihkan pandangan ke asal penyebab tengkuknya merinding. Mau tidak mau, Jimin memberi cengiran lebar. Di pojok toko kue, Hodeok sedang cemberut. Dua tangannya bersedekp dan pancaran matanya menyiratkan kesal setengah mati. Dia hanya mendengus saat Jimin mendekat.

"Hoseooook," Rayu Jimin sambil duduk di depannya. "Hoseok cantik deh hari ini."

Tidak mempan. Hoseok tetap masam.

Aduh. Kayaknya keadaan sedikit gawat. Jimin melancarkan rayuan yang lain. "Hoseok marah ya? Kau kesal?"

Salah besar. Hoseok semakin kesal. "Tidak. Aku tidak marah. Siapa yang marah? Kenapa aku harus marah? Karena kau telat satu jam? Atau karena kau cengar-cengir?."

Jimin tertawa garing. "Ih, Hoseok lucu kalau seperti itu. Menggemaskan." Jimin mencubit pipi Hoseok.

"Jimin!" Hoseok menggetok kepala Jimin.

"Katanya tidak marah. Kok jadi mukul kepalaku? Jangan marah, dong" ucap Jimin.

Seorang pelayan toko mendekat. Toko roti ini memang memperbolehkan pengunjungnya untuk makan di tempat. Jimin melancarkan rayuan yang lain. "Aku traktir. Bagaimana?"

"Pesan apa, Kak?" Pelayan itu menunggu.

"Sebentar, ya" Jimin menunjuk Hoseok. "Teman Saya masih ngambek. Hoseokie, aku traktir. Tapi, jangan marah lagi, ya..."

Hoseok tetap cemberut.

"Aku traktir apapun yang kau mau"

"Benar ya." Hoseok langsung sumringah. Ekspresi marahmya hilang dalam waktu hitungan detik. "Aku mau cheese cake blue berry, scone, dan pie apelnya. Untuk minumannya, aku pesan earl grey. Ehm, take awaynya aku mau- "

Dibawa pulang!? Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. "Seokie" potong Jimin. "Kira-kira dong kalau mau pesan."

Hoseok merengut. Mukanya langsung cemberut. "Aku marah lagi, nih"

"Oh, jangan! Kau boleh pesan apa saja. Seluruh isi counter ini juga boleh. Tokonya sekalian aku belikan juga boleh." Jimin mengeluarkan nada manis dengan ekspresi muka yang sama sekali tidak manis.

"Untuk yang take away, aku pesan roti kering dan kaastangel-nya" Hoseok mengibaskan tangan. "Itu saja. Jangan sok kaya. Ya walaupun kau memang kaya, tapi dompetmu? Mau belikan aku toko ini? Aku tahu pesananku saja sudah cukup bikin dompetmu tipis."

Pelayan yang sedang mencatat pesanan Hoseok jelas sekali menahan senyumnya. "Kak, pesan apa?" Tanya pelayan itu kepada Jimin. Suaranya bergetar menahan tawa.

"Uang satu karung dan kalau bisa emas 24 karat sekalian." Sahut Jimin sewot.

Hoseok menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Ck...ck..ck.., jangan kaya anak kecil. Kasihan pelayannya, dia masih banyak kerjaan. Cepat. Apa pesananmu?"

Tahu begini, harusnya Jimin tidak mengatakan akan menraktir Hoseok. Dasar tukang porot! Jimin sok judes. "Tiramisu dan tehnya saja. Tidak perlu earl grey segala. Aku mau yang lokal. Takut uangku tidak cukup." Sindir Jimin.

Walau berat hati, ia tidak membatalkan rencananya menraktir Hoseok. Kalau Jimin nekat membatalkan traktirannya, Hoseok pasti manyun lagi. Jadi demi perdamaian dunia, Jimin memilih bangkrut. Sepertinya, minggu ini, dia tidak bisa ke kantin. Dia harus membawa bekal dari rumah.

"Tiramusi?" Hoseok secara ajaib menjadi antusias.

"Tiramisu, Hoseok." Jimin berujar malas. Temannya ini kadang _garing_.

"Tiramisu?" Jimin menyadari sesuatu. Oh, tidak. Jimin harusnya memesan kue yang lain. Tertawa sumbang, Jimin ikut-ikutan antusias. Bahkan, lebih dari yang ditunjukkan Hoseok. "Seokie, habis dari sini, kita ke toko buku, ya? Ada majalah yang mau ku beli."

"Tiramisu?"

Tidak berhasil. Jimin mencoba jurus lain. Gelagapan Jimin mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Hoseok. "Seokie, kau tahu tidak? Jalan lima ratus langkah setiap hari bisa mengurangi resiko osteoporosis, loh."

"Tiramisu?"

Bahkan, informasi sepenting itu tidak menghentikan sifat ingin tahu Hoseok. Ya, walaupun informasi yang Jimin bagi sudah basi. Akhirnya, Jimin menyerah. Dia menyenderkan bedannya sambil menghembuskan nafas, tanda kekalahan. "Iya, tiramisu."

Hoseok bertepuk tangan. "Serius? Setelah selama itu, kau masih juga menyukai tiramisu? Wah, Jim kau benar-benar terobsesi dengan Yoongi."

Jimin mengeluh dalam hati, tahu begini, dia tidak akan pernah curhat kepada Hoseok. Cukup Taehyung yang tahu mengenai perasaannya pada Yoongi. Taehyung, ya? Jimin tersenyum membayangkan Taehyung. Eh?

Kembali ke Hoseok. Hoseok pasti akan memulai cermahnya yang panjang. Kadang-kadang, memiliki teman seperti Hoseok benar-benar menjengkelkan. Benar saja. Begitu Jimin pasrah, Hoseok langsung menyerang.

"Lupakan dia, Jimin. Sepertinya _, prince charming_ mu itu tidak se- _charming_ yang kau bayangkan. Kau memang baru masuk beberpa bulan di SMA Bighit. Aku juga tidak kenal Yoongi, karena, ya, aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi di sekolah. Tapi, dia tidak cocok untukmu." Hoseok menghentikan ceramahnya. Pesanan mereka diantar.

"Bukannya aku usil." Tadinya, Jimin berharap Hoseok melupakan ceramahnya begitu kue sudah dihidangkan. Ternyata, tidak. Pura-pura tuli, adalah cara terbaik saat ini.

 _Lalala... lalalalaa..._

"Lebih baik kau menyukai orang lain saja. Dia... dia itu tipe anak populer yang tidak memedulikan perasaan orang. Mereka egois, Jim. Orang populer hanya mementingkan diri mereka sendiri."

 _La-lalalala..._

"Mereka sok keren. Mereka sok laku. Padahal, artis bukan, atlet bukan. Baru beken di lingkungan sekolah yang sekecil itu saja bisa bikin mereka sombong setengah mati. Seolah mereka yang punya sekolah. Seolah orang populer tetap populer setelah lulus nanti."

Jimin tidak bisa lagi pura-pura menulikan pendengarannya. "Dia tidak seperti itu."

"Tahu dari mana?"

Jimin mati kutu. Ia memang tidak tahu. "Pokoknya, Yoongi bukan orang seperti itu."

"Menyerah saja."

Jimin menggeleng. Ia tidak mau menyerah begitu saja. Tidak setelah berbulan-bulan yang dihabiskan Jimin menjadi maniak baca buku pelajaran. Terlebih lagi setelah pertemuan mereka di teras, Yoongi tidak muncul lagi di tempat bimbingan belajar. Jimin masih ingat saat ia mencari informasi di ruang tata usaha waktu itu.

Hoseok tidak akan mengerti bagaimana rasanya berharap. Banyak apakah yang muncul di kepala Jimin. Apakah dia bisa bertemu dengan Yoongi lagi? Apakah saat bertemu, Yoongi mengubah penampilannya? Apakah Yoongi sehat di sana? Apakah... apakah... apakah...

Hoseok tidak akan dapat mengerti bagaimana perasaannya begitu melihat Yoongi di ruang UKS. Lega, senang, dan haru bercampur jadi satu.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Seokie. Kau tidak tau apa yang aku rasakan."

Hoseok menelan scone-nya. "Memang tidak. Tapi, menyimpan perasaan seperti itu bisa merusak dirimu. Kenapa kau tidak bilang jujur saja pada Yoongi?" Ujar Hoseok.

Jimin menerawang. "Bilang sejujurnya sama Yoongi? Aku tidak berani."

"Kalau begitu, kamu idiot."

Jimin kaget. "Kau bilang aku idiot? Aku suka sama seseorang malah dibilang idiot, begitu?"

Sadar ucapannya sedikit keterlaluan, Hoseok menggenggam tangan Jimin yang terjulur di meja. Ia sedikit meremas memberikan kekuatan untuk Jimin.

"Kau idiot kalau terus seperti ini. Bilang saja, Jim. Jangan sampai kau menyesalm jangan sampai nanti kau berpikir kalau saja... kalau saja..."

Jimin tersentak. Tidak pernah sekali pun masalah menyesal muncul di kepalanya. Menyesal? Dengan keadaannya sekarang, dijamin seratus persen Jimin akan menyesali dirinya sendiri nanti. Mengapa ia tidak ambil jalan yang berbeda?

"Aku bilang seperti ini karena aku menganggapmu sebagai sahabatku. Jadinya aku galak. Katakan perasaanmu, biar kau lega. Bilang sejujurnya, biar tidak menyesal."

Jimin menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku tidak akan menyesal."

Menggunakan gaya detektif bertanya pada buronannya, Hoseok bertanya, "Yakin? Sepenuhnya yakin?"

Yang ditanya pun diam.

"Bilang saja." Final. Itu kesimpulannya.

"Hoseok." Jimin gundah. "Bagaimana kalau aku ditolak?"

"Itu baru akan ketahuan kalau kamu sudah mengungkapkan perasaanmu."

.

.

TBC/END?

BIG THANKS TO:

Prologue reviews :

esazame | clutcha | yongchan | IoriNara | AllSoo | SweetyChim | noona93 | Tiwi21 | JiminVivi | vchim | Hanami96 | 7201

.

Chapter 1 reviews :

IoriNara | esazame | amprhidite | yongchan | hyena lee | vchim | Jungeunyoon | magnae palsu | JiminVivi | clutcha | Bubgummy | taehyungie | KookieL | Ssugarcookiess | megane1506 | Pinkerbell97 | avis alfi | yoongiena

.

Chapter 2 reviews :

IoriNara | Pinkerbell97 | yongchan | JiminVivi | Dessy574 | Cutiepie Jimin | meganehood | esazame | avis alfi | ORUL2 | amprhidite | Hanami96 | YoonminShipper | yoongiena | kumiko Ve | Jungeunyoon | Bubgummy | kastaengel | clutcha

.

Apakah ada yang nunggu ff ini kah? /gak ada/ .. maaf banget atas keterlambatan ff ini diupdate ya readers-nim T.T semoga chapter ini pada suka. Udah panjang belum? :'v btw, ini ada si kuda lepas nyasar ke sini nih :'vv hoseok biased tunjukan eksistensimu! Wqwqwq

Apakah jimin nyatain cintanya ke yoongi? Stay tuned in next chapter!

Makasih udah luangin waktu kalian untuk baca ff ini^^

RnR? :)


End file.
